


Joker's Plan

by MamanSofia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Ann says a swear, Day 3, F/M, Fluff, It's his only line, Marriage Proposal, ShuAnn, Sojiro makes a dad joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: Ren has the best plan to propose to Ann. Here's to hoping she says yes!





	Joker's Plan

Ren scowled lightly as he once again slightly burned the crepes for the tenth time. Tossing the “imperfect” crepe into the trash- he had to get this right! He knew that the crepes he normally made were enjoyable Ann had said she enjoyed them on multiple occasions, but this wasn’t just a normal occasion this was a one time only chance.

He had started his plan months ago first he had visited Ann’s favourite crepe stand to see what she normally got and to ask for tips on how to create the perfect crepes, and after that he had carefully went about taking baking classes at night which paired with his latte art skills worked his skills with a piping bag into a masterful art. Of course Yusuke had also helped with his artistic insight.

Ren took a deep breath and once more prepared the batter and carefully cooked a beautiful golden crepe. Smiling Ren knew he had finally made the perfect crepe and it was time to put his plan into motion.

It had taken a few weeks but Ren now everything and finally had a date with Ann that would end in a hopeful acceptance. Blinking as the bell rang above the door before smiling as Ann entered LeBlanc fully showing off her red sundress. Stepping off the bar stool he shared a look with a sudden coy looking Sojiro. Worried Ren moved a little faster as he grabbed Ann leading her to the door they both heard Sojiro just as the door closed.

“Have a crepe time kid.”

Ren groaned as his head hit the door while Ann just giggled knowing that Ren hated not getting the last joke in. Straightening up Ren glanced at Ann as the two started walking hand in hand toward the station. Licking his lips Ren spoke.  
“I thought we could go to the park first since we still have some time before LeBlanc closes, is that okay?”

Ann leaned into Ren’s arm as they walked-looking up at Ren she smiled, blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders as she nodded her consent to the idea. Turning her head down once more she got herself comfortable as they stepped onto the train.

It had taken them half an hour to arrive at the park but by the time they had arrived the sun had started to set, casting an orange glow over the trees- light poking through the branches casting warm orange light over Ann and Ren.

Glancing down Ren felt his breath hitch as he caught the way the light had blended with Ann’s blonde hair making to seem to blend into liquid sunshine as her porcelain skin glowed an ethereal beauty. Taking a shuddering breath Ren shrugged at the concerned look Ann sent him.   
“Sorry, I was just thinking about how amazing you looked in the sun right now. I still wonder how someone like me got someone as amazing as you.”

Snorting Ann looked at Ren a smug gleam entering her eyes as she sent a grin towards him.  
“If you remember Ren I had to initiate this relationship since you never picked up on my hints! Especially because I left you so speechless.”

Feeling his cheeks flush as he remembered that kiss in front of the rest of their friends he lightly pecked her cheek hoping to hide his red face.   
Unfortunately Ann had already seen the blush and the grin she sent him made sure he would never forget it.

Reaching the end of the path, the duo turned and started heading back towards the park entrance, so that they could head back home.

It was dark by the time they got back to LeBlanc but they noticed the cafe was closed; even though the little shop was supposed to be open for another hour at best.

Holding the door open for Ann he smiled lightly seeing that all of the equipment he needed was already out and measured for his cooking needs. Ignoring Ann’s inquiring look he quickly set to work preparing a latte of which he drew a question mark in a ring using the foam; before set to work on the crepes. It took ten minutes for him to make the perfect crepes and in that time he had slipped a small black box in the crepes hidden beneath the strawberries and cream. Smiling he walked out of the back placing the cup and plate in front of Ann whom he noticed had changed into a more comfortable set of clothing.

Seeing his look Ann lightly tugged at the white baggy shirt that went down past the black leggings before looking up at him and shrugging  
“Don’t forget I keep comfortable clothing here when I need to change out of model clothing and what’s this?!”

Smiling as she picked up the fork Ren watched as Ann stuck her fork into the crepe a confused look appearing on her face as it stopped halfway through the crepe.

“Ren did you put something in my crepes?”

Shrugging Ren smiled coyly as Ann continued digging into the crepe hoping to find what Ren had hidden inside   
“Ren I swear I will make you beg for mer-HOLYSHITITSARING!” Ann looked up at Ren with wide eyes before looking back at the ring. Repeating this for a couple minutes a pout settled on her face.

“REN OF COURSE ILL MARRY YOU, But why?”

Confused Ren went to answer “Because I lo-“

Ann cut Ren off with a mixed expression of anger and content “YOU LEARNED HOW TO MAKE PERFECT CREPES AND YOU’RE NOT MAKING ME THESE EVERY DAY? WHY!”

Ren felt himself face fault a little in his seat, he really shouldn’t be surprised by the fact that was what she cared the most about right now. Internally forming a smirk Ren pouted at Ann

“Do you really only love me for my crepes Ann! I thought we had something special”

“Of course not Ren! You also make really good coffee!”

This time Ren really did face fault resulting in Ann letting out a musical laugh as she got out of her seat and settling onto a blushing Ren’s lap.

“Now for the real dessert” Ann smirked at Ren before lightly kissing his lips.


End file.
